There are many transmit modulation schemes known in the art. These transmit modulation schemes include M-ary Phase Shift Keying (“MPSK”), M-ary Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (“MQAM”), M-ary Frequency Shift Keying (“FSK”), Continuous Phase Modulation (“CPM”), and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”). The listed transmit modulation schemes have inherent cyclostationary properties that can be used to detect the transmitted waveforms. A chip rate detector is often used to detect the transmitted waveforms.